Pack of lies or honestly love!
by Erdbeere
Summary: Sie schaute in seine Augen, nicht wissend was sie dort zu finden verhoffte. DracoHermine fanfic, spielt nach dem 6.Band Hermine zieht aus ihrem Elternhaus aus, in eine wohnung und hilft Harry die Horkruxe zu finden. Doch während eines Einsatzes wird sie


Autor:Erdbeere Disclaimer: J.K Rowling Titel:Pack of lies or honestly love! Hauptcharas:Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy In den weiteren Rollen: Harry, Ron,Mr./Mrs. Granger und andere Prolog. Ein schwerer Abschied Schweigend saß die Familie Granger am Tisch. Wäre irgendwer rein zufällig am Haus der Granger vorbeigekommen, hätte er diese elektrische Stimmung geradezu greifen können. " Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen?", fragte ihr Vater und seine Stimme war hart. " Ja!", sagte sie entschlossen. Es war ein einfaches Wort, doch Hermine konnte sehen, wie ein Gefühlssturm hinter seiner Stirn zu toben begann. " Du willst dich also gegen diesen Irren stellen? Horkruxe suchen?" Ein erneutes Schweigen entstand. Was hätte sie auch antworten sollen? Jedes Wort war wahr gesprochen. Mr. Grangers Gesicht verfinsterte sich. " Und wir sollen das einfach so hinnehmen? Sehen wie du in dein Unglück rennst?", wütend war er aufgesprungen und lief wie ein unruhiges Raubtier im Zimmer herum. " Als wir diesen Brief bekamen, war ich schon unsicher ob wir dich auf diese Schule lassen sollten. Doch dein liebe Mutter meinte, es wäre eine tolle Erfahrung für dich!", sagte er und schnaubte verächtlich. " Und dann jedes Jahr so ein überaus merkwürdiger Unfall in den du verwickelt warst. Im ersten Jahr war es der Stein der Weisen, im 2. Jahr wurdest du versteinert, im 3. Jahr triffst du in einer alten, verwahrlosten Hütte einen gefährlichen Zauberer, im 4. Jahr erscheinen schmutz Artikel über dich in der Zeitung und dieser Irre ist wieder da, im 5. Jahr kämpfst du im Zaubereiministerium gegen diese Todesser und jetzt im 6. Jahr kommst du nach Hause und eröffnest uns du würdest nicht mehr in die Schule gehen, sondern Horkruxe suchen und gegen Todesser kämpfen. Meinst du nicht das dass ein wenig viel ist?", meinte er und rang erschöpft nach Luft. "Schatz;Liebling.", ließ Mrs. Granger verlauten. " Beruhige dich doch. Hermine hat sich das bestimmt gut überlegt! " "Was? " Er schnappte empört nach Luft. "Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ist es nicht Aufgabe der Eltern ihre Kinder zu beschützen? Ist es nicht ihre Aufgabe sie davon abzuhalten, Dummheiten zu begehen?", fragte er aufgebracht. "Natürlich! Aber Kinder werden auch Erwachsen und müssen ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.""Sie ist erst sechzehn", verteidigte er sich. " Aber schon sehr Erwachsen und reif für ihr Alter. ", konterte Mrs. Granger, drehte sich um, wandte sich zu Hermine um, die währendessen schweigend zu gehört hatte. " Schatz, Mine ", sagte sie und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. " Wenn du das wirklich durchziehen willst, werden wir dich mit allen Mitteln unterstützen." Hermine stiegen ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. Auch sie hatte Angst davor Horkruxe zu suchen, auch sie hatte vor dieser neuen, unheimlichen Situation Angst. " Mum, Dad. ", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte." Ich hab mir das wirklich gut überlegt. Ich muss es tun. Ich kann meine Freunde in so einer Situation nicht im Stich lassen. ", sagte sie und diesmal war ihre Stimme entschlossen. " Ich werde ausziehen, damit ich euch nicht in Gefahr bringe und ich bitte euch, versucht mich zu verstehen, versucht es zu akzeptieren." Sie schaute ihrem Dad entschlossen ins Gesicht und sah seinen Widerstand förmlich bröckeln. " Mine.", flüsterte er leise. " Ich werde mich bemühen dich zu verstehen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. " Es tat ihr weh sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Alle umarmten sich noch mal fest. " ich werde euch vermissen. " " wir dich auch. ", kam es einstimmig zurück. " Du besuchst uns! Und lernst noch ein Wenig! Damit das schon mal klar ist." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, lächelte noch einmal und apparierte. In Gedanken schon bei Harry, Ron und dem Phönixorden. So das war der Prolog…..is wohl a bissel lang geworden. Achtung das is meine erste fanfic..seid also net zu streng mit mir, okay? Also reviewt ma schön! ;) ich freu mich immer über ernsthafte Kritik! Achja ich widme hiermit meinen Prolog TryPepper. Die mich täglich zum Wahnsinn getrieben hat, wann ich nun endlich ma was reinstelle. So der is nun für dich. Hab dich ganz doolll lieb. drück.Euch, falls ihr das gelesen habt natürlich auch. 


End file.
